I DONT mind ABOUT THE AGES
by Lena Hale Black
Summary: Y es ahí cuando Remus Lupin se queda en otras palabras sin pensamientos,a los minutos siguiente decide afrontar la realidad:¿Me gusta Luna Lovegood?¡Por Merlín no puede ser posible!Pero otro pensamiento llega a la cabeza de este. Si puede ser posible.


**FANDOM: HP.**

**PAIRING: Luna/Remus.**

**DISCLAIMER:** Solo me pertenece la viñeta, los personajes son de la rubia millonaria británica esa. XD

* * *

_**I DONT mind ABOUT THE AGES.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Luna Lovegood es una de esas personas raras pero agradables con quien convivir, y eso lo sabe de sobra Remus Lupin. El sabia que a ella le gustaba las tardes calurosas donde podía darse un sueño, porque ella llego a confesarme que se sentía como caer en un estado de coma profundo donde nada la podía sacar de ello y por consiguiente de ni de sus bizarros sueños.

Él sabía que a ella le encantaban comer unas "tostadas" que prácticamente quemaba –según ella le dan un sabor raro pero agradable a su paladar- a estas les untaba una crema agridulce de pepinillos cortados, luego le ponía atún en ellas y finalmente aceite de semillas de girasol. Si, lo sabe una mezcla algo asquerosa a la vista... pero una mezcla que el llego a probar y que sabe extravagante pero exquisita… como ella.

También sabe que ella esta tan ida de la cabeza que cuando llueve ella sale de donde este, jaj, y se pone a bailar descalza como ninfa de la vegetación, disfrutando de las gotas de agua que salpican en su cara y por consiguiente cuerpo también, pero ella no se fija. Sabe que luego se enfermara pero a la chica no le importa, ella alega que así pasa tiempo con las criaturas de su cuarto, incluyendo al monstruo muggle de debajo de la cama que ahora son _disque_ grandes amigos.

Inclusive sabe tanto, tanto, tanto de ella que podría escribir una biografía en honor a ella… o podría espantarse de su conocimiento extenso sobre ella. Estos son los datos que le hacen pensar dos cosas, primero: "Parezco un perro-viejo-verde-perfilo cargando una ficha en mi cabeza de mucho conocimiento sobre ella." Segundo: "¿Por qué demonios se tanto de ella? Ni que fuera su padre, tutor e inclusive amigo. Parece como si amara a…"

Y es ahí cuando Remus Lupin se queda en otras palabras sin pensamientos, a los minutos siguiente decide afrontar la realidad: ¿Me gusta Luna Lovegood? ¡Por Merlín no puede ser posible! Pero otro pensamiento llega a la cabeza de este. Si puede ser posible.

.

.

.

-Sr. Lunático… ¿usted le presta mucha atención a la diferencia de edades? Y otra pregunta: ¿Creen en el amor? Por qué yo pienso que la verdad debe relucir siempre y usted…-Y la voz de la chica que a el gusta, porque si… se dio cuenta que le gusta sigue hablando. Y el no precisamente despistado o tonto. Sabe que en parte es su decisión pero también sabe lo que opinara la gente. No, importa el la ama… a rugir.

-Remus… ¿Me contestaras o tengo que sacarte los pensamientos a besos?-Le vuelve y le trae a la realidad la rubia inocente frente a sus ojos. Que lo ayudara Merlín, que bueno que no hay nadie además de ellos dos en el lugar.

-Te amo Luna.-Dice el de la nada, porque no siente vergüenza, y en realidad se le escapo.

Ella ríe, sonríe de alegría pero se queda mirándolo. Ella sabe lo que él piensa.

-No me importa lo que piensen los demás, siempre he tenido demostrar mi lucidez.-Le dice ella sonriéndome y no puede evitar ver sus ojos llenos de juventud, pero él la ama y luchara por ella. Además ella lo dijo sin el tener que decir nada y que escogida de palabras tomo: "…, siempre e tenido que demostrar mi lucidez."

-Te quiero Luna.-Vuelve y confiesa el… porque no sabe con qué más palabras ponerlo.

-Yo también te quiero Remus.-Le contesta ella dándole un beso casto, hermoso y puro a sus viejos labios de lobo que antes era solitario.

Para finalizar con este par abrazados pensando en nada y en todo, que se resume en ellos. Porque no importa la diferencia como tal universal y al final de algún día –que llego a ser ese- un Lunático y una Lunática tenían un encuentro del destino.

.

.

* * *

Nota de la autora: Aw, la verdad no sé que estoy haciendo pero me ha dado esta obsesión con Luna. Como mi musa esta desajustada y rara quien mejor para representarla que Luna Lunática -ella es un amor- , así que aquí mi aportación hacia el Remus/Luna. En realidad ame hacer este shoot. Chaito.


End file.
